innominatum desiderium
by Kanae M. Graham
Summary: "Esto es algo que ni Dios podría detener, usted es mío y yo soy el único que puede escucharle. Ahora, si va a suplicar, supliqueme a mí." / One-shot SebaCiel. Intento de smut. (¿PwP?)


**Disclaimer:** Ni Sebastian, ni Ciel me pertenecen. Ellos y Kuroshitsuji le pertenecen a la magna Yana Toboso.

 **Advertencia:** Intento pobre de un smut SebaCiel, PwP, incongruencia, OoC también seguramente.

 **N/A:** Esto me lo pidió también **HelenaRize-san** hace algún tiempo con el prompt "colores negros en el arcoiris".

Y más que advertencia, es una disculpa. No había escrito nada en estos meses que literalmente vine acá a vomitar palabras, medio acomodarlas y publicarlas así nada más para desahogar los feels que tengo por esta pareja. Gracias a todo aquel que haga el sacrificio de leer esto.

* * *

 **innominatum desiderium**

 **.**

 **.**

Con ayuda de su grueso pico ―como el cuervo que nunca ha dejado de ser― simula arrancar cada centímetro de carne desnuda a su paso como si tuviera hambre ―porque en realidad si la tiene―, y observa como la sangre se almacena en ciertos rincones del menudo-blanco pecho hasta que el niño gime de dolor apenas un fino hilo erigido de cálida linfa-rojiza brota en cantidades pequeñas y Sebastian le ofrece consuelo tendiéndole una de sus negras alas; y el conde lo acepta, se aferra conforme el demonio le sonríe despacio, sugestivo, encantado.

Se apoya un poco más sobre los bordes de madera para conseguir que la espalda del pequeño se encorve con mayor fuerza, entonces deja que unos cuantos mechones negros cosquilleen encima del semblante acalorado que se deshace en gemidos.

―Deja de verme así…―gruñe Ciel con la voz entrecortada mientras intenta desviar la mirada en un mentecato intento de ocultar su sonrojo y la expresión de dolor teñida de a ratos sobre el rostro.

Sebastian no puede evitar reírse ante semejante espectáculo, y es que, siempre saborea esos momentos en los que el menor pasa de ser un amo a un _dócil_ que se deja revolver los cabellos, arrancar las ropas y aderezar la piel con (sus) marcas de dientes.

Y lo piensa, pero no lo dice. No puede decírselo y no sabe porque ―pero no quiere saberlo―. Porque cuando lo piensa el sello de su mano comienza a punzarle, a quemarle... por ello prefiere aumentar el movimiento de sus caderas, logrando que la voz de Ciel se quebrante y pierda el control.

―Sebas… ¡Sebastian! Espera… Oh Dios…―lloriquea su joven amo.

Y se detiene. Lo mira directamente a los ojos, buscando inundar de rojo escarlata aquel par de orbes azul-cascada violeta.

―¿Dios, joven amo? ¿Acaso olvidó que él le abandonó y poco después usted le dio la espalda? ―murmura, acariciando el costado derecho del niño, clavándole despacio ―y con saña― una, dos, tres uñas… Ah, quería hacerle sangrar otra vez, quería que Ciel se lo permitiera...

―¡Oh! ¡No hagas eso, bastardo! ¡Detente, es una orden! ―se queja el conde, tratando de zafarse.

El demonio le sonríe una vez más con malicia pura, cesando el agarre, presionándose de nuevo contra el interior de un desorientado Ciel que no es capaz de contener un grito ante ese último movimiento.

―Entonces, por favor, le ruego no vuelva a hacer esa clase de comentarios joven amo. ―hace una pausa, chasqueando la lengua, relamiéndose los labios, dejando emerger el brillo demoniaco de sus cuencas oculares conforme el cuerpo debajo del suyo comienza a temblar del genuino placer recuperado…

Vuelve a dispersarse sobre Ciel, envolviéndolo con ambas alas y se deja arrullar por los jadeos, gemidos y rechinidos que provoca el escritorio de madera, inclinándose una vez más sobre el infantil rostro, saboreando con la lengua y el paladar cada gota de sudor ceñida de genuino deseo.

―¿Puede sentirme, mi pequeño amo? ―ronronea contra el oído de su extático niño-amante. ―Esto es algo que ni Dios podría detener, usted es mío y yo soy el único que puede escucharle. Ahora, si va a suplicar, suplíqueme a mí.

―¡Ugh! Espera… espera… Sebastian… ―solloza el conde.

Pero entre más le suplica, menos desiste de bajar la velocidad de su vaivén. Sabe que son palabras vacías, sabe que el intenso rubor en las mejillas de su joven amo es señal de que está a punto de caerse a pedazos en un precipicio de fructuoso placer.

―Como siempre, su lenguaje corporal nunca concuerda con su lenguaje verbal mi señor, pero seamos honestos, ―y al decirlo, levanta el liviano cuerpo entre sus brazos, presionando, explorando (más y más profundo), el dulce interior de su joven amo― a usted le gusta esta presteza, ¿no es así? ―vuelve a moverse, solo que esta vez lo hace despacio y Ciel jadea de disgusto.

―¿Lo ve? ―profiere Sebastian con satisfacción.

―Perverso demonio… ―suelta Ciel con aparente desdén.

Suspira halagado y no sabe si el rubor que se mantiene presente en esa expresión de enojo y desesperación es más seductor que la manera en la que los gemidos de Ciel se escuchan cuando el mismo Sebastian mordisquea su clavícula y mentón, estrujando su virilidad, impidiéndole llegar al tan ansiado apogeo.

―Hmm, maldita sea, Sebastian… ―exclama un titubeante conde.

―¿Si, joven amo?

Desliza su lengua y la enrosca alrededor de uno de los sonrosados pezones mientras presiona con más fuerza, arrancando otro quejido de entre los belfos de Ciel, el cuerpo le empieza a temblar entre sus alas, sabe que está mareándose porque todo lo que ve ya es el escarlata, el violeta, y de paso las estrellas que nunca será capaz de volver a apreciar una vez que cierto contrato terminara.

Se escucha a sí mismo en forma de susurro mental.

 _«_ _Mío…_ _»_

Lo vuelve a postrar contra el escritorio, liberando su erección, alzando las pálidas piernas para posarlas sobre sus hombros, moviéndose al mismo ritmo de su respiración acelerada. Y es cuando descubre que Ciel no es el único que está temblando.

 _«…sólo mío…»_

―Sebastian… Sebastian… Sebastian… ―le llama su joven amo con desesperación, alzando las manos, juntándolas como si orara.

Sonríe por subsiguiente ocasión antes de responderle con un sencillo "joven amo".

 _«_ _…joven amo, quiero devorarlo…_ _»_

Acepta al niño entre sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en el azulado cabello, aspirando el paradisíaco aroma.

Y por fin, custodiado por un intenso alarido, llega el clímax. Aplastante, serpenteante, delirante… tensando con vigor cada rincón en el cuerpo de Ciel quién no deja de aferrarse a la cintura del demonio hasta que pierde la fuerza por la ferocidad de su culminación.

Sebastian lo admira mientras restriega su nariz por enésima vez en ese ambiente perfumado con olor a sexo y desfallecimiento, ahí donde el deseo y la venganza se mezclan. Lo prueba con la lengua y recuerda lo hambriento que está, pero prefiere ignorarlo al haber alcanzado el punto máximo de su propio placer, colapsando en un furioso orgasmo.

 _«_ _Y es que cuando me dejas tomarte de esta manera quiero arrastrarte conmigo a las profundidades del infierno y derramar esa miel roja tuya mientras te tomo infinitamente y me abrigo en tu deliciosa, muy deliciosa esencia... y si tan sólo pudiera hacerlo por la eternidad, lo haría. Pero no es así, no está en mi naturaleza y el día que me deje probarlo de una manera más deliciosa_ _―_ _y peligrosa_ _―_ _será el día en el que usted habrá dejado de ser un rey y eso signifique no poder probarlo nunca más._ _»_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas:** También tengo que aclarar que se suponía que esto iría más encaminado a un smut pasional pero la angst y el drama y todo lo raro que leen al final se coló. Es todo, si notan algo fuera de lugar en la ortografía o las palabras pueden hacérmelo saber sin problemas y al contrario, les deberé mucho si me lo hacen saber. Los reviews siempre se agradecen, ¡saludos!


End file.
